


Not Today, Mr. Obsessed-With-Wine

by ArtisticDisasters



Category: The Core (2003)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Silly, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticDisasters/pseuds/ArtisticDisasters
Summary: This is, again, another writing prompt practice (Prompt 1926. If you don’t let my dog outside, I’m going to let her pee all over your $10,000 rug). This is more silly compared to the last one (which was angsty, kind of), and involves a crackship that I ship thanks to a few friends of mine (but it isn't my main ship). Kudos and Comments are appreciated!





	Not Today, Mr. Obsessed-With-Wine

“Zimsky!”

The Major walked down the stairs, looking quite bothered, arms crossed. “Didn’t I tell you to take Cookie out for a walk?”

“Yeah yeah, maybe later- aCK!” Zimsky shot up from his seat, as wide as he attempted to wipe off the red wine stains off of his white shirt. “Beck, mind you that tHIS SHIRT COST ME $250!” He then groaned in defeat as he lost to such a stubborn, now-pink blob starting from the top of the shirt all the way down.

“One, maybe don’t wear a white shirt when you KNOW I won’t be pleased, and second, STOP DRINKING WINE.”

“Alright, woman!” He blurted out. “What am I supposed to do? The last time I held her, she almost bit my hand straight off! I had to get a cast and keep it on for 3 months!”

Cookie, a blondish Pembroke Welsh Corgi, started growling at him, her teeth visible. Beck looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow right at the gray-haired jerk. “She’ll end up doing it again if you don’t take her out, Conrad.”  
Oh boy. Getting your first name called out by an Air Force Major who, not to mention, is also an astronaut that saved her own cousin and crew? Yeah, no. Good luck with that, because Zimsky immediately knew damn well that he’s about to get his butt kicked!

“Beck, I’m busy!” He whined like a little kid. “I’m already in a risk of being hunted down by Braz just because I did the stuff that HE was supposed to do, and I also have to deal with all the meeting schedules and my reports for the site, and I have to talk to Purcell about my title ranking-”  
“Zimsky. If you don’t bring her to the park, I’ll make her do her business on your $10,000 rug-”  
That immediately triggered Zimsky. If he didn’t look like an old-grumpy man, he would’ve gotten onto his knees and pleaded! Well, he’d beg for mercy either way.

“NO NO NO, PLEASE, DEAR GOD DON’T DO IT, I SPENT MY LIFE SAVINGS ON THE RUG AND I ALMOST GOT BROKE FROM IT AND BRAZ HAD TO BACK ME UP AND HE ALMOST WHACKED ME ON THE HEAD FOR IT-” He stopped in his tracks as Beck held her hand up.

“It’s okay, just take Cookie and get outta here.”

Bonus? Everyone else was shocked at the fact that Beck, the kindest person in the group, crumbled Zimsky’s prideful arse into pieces.


End file.
